Favorite Flowers
by TheDarkestInsanities
Summary: I made this years ago on my Quizilla account and realized how different my writing is now that I'm older. This was a request so the OC is not mine Kurama/oc KuramaXOC KuramaOC


They could easily spot their 'prey' from their positions amongst the trees. Both figures hidden in the shades of the trees smirked, omitting an almost eerie feeling as only their crimson eyes could be seen. One nodded to the other signaling it was time to move. They quickly and silently dashed from tree to tree till one was in front its two 'victims' while the other stationed themselves behind them.

"For the love of...WHERE ARE YOU AYAME?!" The spirit detective shouted out in frustration.

Him and Kuwabara had been looking for her and Hiei all morning but were fruitless in their attempt. The two demons in question had been missing that morning so Kurama sent out the two delinquents to search. Ayame occupied the tree behind them while Hiei was infront. Ayame Urufu was a fire wolf demon with shining silver hair and red eyes with very pale skin and dark red lips. Her usual outfit consisted of a fishnet shirt with a black tube top under it, black leather jeans with numerous holes in it and a pair of black combat boots that had some skulls at the top.

"Seriously guys! This isn't funny, you're messing with our breakfast time!" This time it was Kuwabara who yelled for the two as if they were to magically appear.

Finally tired of waiting, Ayame held up her hand and counted down from three. Soon after Hiei hooked his feet onto the branch he had crouched down on and swung down hanging upside-down infront of their 'prey'. The two jumped back startled and gave out a yelp.

"Dude! Hiei what the hell?! Ya tryina give us a heartattack?!" Yusuke hollered trying to regulate his heart beat.

"Hn."

"Yeah shrimp! Wait...where's your cousin?" asked Kuwabara almost afraid to know.

Taking that as her cue, Ayame now swung down behind them cupping her hands around her mouth.

"DANGER!" The silver haired wolf demon shouted causing them to whip around all bug-eyed.

Soon they both recovered pointing at her and yelling together, "Dammit! We're gonna get you good one day just you watch!" Then they stomped off angrily while plotting her demise.  
The two fire demons just snickered and flipped off the branches racing each other to the house. As usual, Ayame won by a landslide. A delicious smell came from the kitchen causing her to follow her nose and see Kurama making breakfast. She smiled ruefully to herself thinking how one day her red headed friend would make some girl very happy.

_That girl would never be me._

Quietly, she took a seat at the table contemplating if she should make her presence known. However before she had time to finish her thoughts a plate was set before her on the table. She looked up to see Kurama smiling at her causing her to slightly.

"Good morning Ayame."

"Morning Kurama."

"Wheres Hiei?" He wondered a bit.

As soon as his name left the red head's lips, the short sword wiedling male walked in and plopped down next to his cousin grumbling to himself.

Kurama chuckled," I take it you two had another race?"

He just glared pointedly at the fox demon and crossed his arms causing Ayame to start chuckling as well. Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara joined and everyone started eating. All through breakfast Kuwabara and Yusuke would glare at the crimson eyed female and when they were too busy stuffing their faces she would steal glances at Kurama.  
Once breakfast was done and Ayame helped wash the dishes, she got ready to go up to her room only to be stopped by the emerald eyed male.

"I have to tend to my garden, would you like to accompany me?"

Ayame blinked a few times before smiling nodding her head. He smiled as well before taking her hand leading her to his garden. The walk there was short, silent, and peaceful as the girl stared at their conjoined hands. Upon arriving at the desired destination, she couldn't help but stare in awe. There were so many flowers in Kurama's garden, most of which she didn't know the names of.

Kurama, noticing the look on her face, smiled warmly at her, "Do you like it?"

"There all so beautiful...and theres so many!"

"Do you have a favorite one?" Her friend asked curiously.

"Not really. What about you? Your favortie is a rose right?"

He shook his head, "Actually it isn't."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then what is it?"

"Ayame..."

"Yes..?" Ayame asked confused.

"No. My favorite flower, its Ayame."

"Oh so its an Iris." She stated.

He gave out an exhausted sigh before turning towards her and cupped her face, "No...Ayame is my favorite flower...**_you_** are my favorite flower."

After that a look of understanding flickered across her face as well as a blush. Kurama chuckled softly before leaning in slowly.

"You're so cute." The redhead cooed slightly brushing his lips against hers.

Once their lips almost touched ,however,Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped out from nearby bushes shouting at the top of their lungs, "DANGER!"

The silver haired demon yelped and practically jumped into Kurama's arms, instantly clinging onto his chest. The two boys laughed hysterically while high fiving eachother. Kurama looked very confused then looked down at the slightly traumitized female in his arms. An amused grin spread across his face as she tried to calm herself down. Seeing this, Ayame crossed her arms childishly and gave a pout causing Kurama to laugh a bit before pecking her softly on the lips.

"Its okay my favorite little flower, we'll get them back."


End file.
